The Big Test
by AO968
Summary: A Puff falls in combat and a mysterious man offers his services in bringing her back to life. But can he be trusted? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This my first attempt at making a fanfic.

Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls are not mine, Cartoon Network owns them.

Enjoy!

**The Big Test**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The City of Townsville, and it's a hot Summer day in August. Rain hasn't fallen in two weeks and the temperature has never been so high in years. People are sweating and ice cream sellers are doing big business, trying hard to keep up with the huge demand for the frosty goods. You'd think that noone would dream of attacking the city now. Nothing could be more wrong...  
  
A sudden earthquake is felt, as a huge monster makes its entrance. It's a dragon-like, two-headed beast with enormous bat-shaped wings. One head is red, the other is blue. The rest of the dragon's body is black as coal. At the sight of this monster, people forget the heat and run like mad, trying to get far away from it as they can.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Utonium residence, the Girls are playing water games in the yard. Blossom is wearing her red bathing suit with the white cross, Bubbles a blue bikini and Buttercup a black wetsuit. Suddenly, the Professor opens the window. "Girls, the Mayor just called and said a huge dragon-monster is attacking Townsville!" Forced to seize their game, the Girls make a sad face and fly into their bedroom and shoot out a second later, dressed in their normal clothes.  
  
A few minutes later, the Girls spot the creature, as it's just about to stomp City Hall, containing a terrified Mayor and ditto Miss Bellum. "Ok, Girls, let's bring this beast back where it belongs so we can return to our game!", Blossom said. But before she can think up an attack plan, the blue head suddenly blows a freezing mist at Buttercup, who gets caught off-guard and gets trapped in a block of ice.  
  
"M-man, I-I wanted to c-cool off, b-but not THIS b-bad!", Buttercup said, chattering her teeth. Using her heat rays, Bubbles freed Buttercup from her icy prison, but because she was trapped in ice for so long, Buttercup passes out due to hyperthermia. "Bubbles, take Buttercup to the Professor, she needs to be warmed up as soon as possible, or she won't make it!", Blossom tells Bubbles, who instantly takes her unconscious sister on her back and flies away.  
  
Suddenly, the dragon's red head spits out a fireball, which hits Bubbles, who gets surprised by this sudden attack and accidentally drops Buttercup, but manages to catch her before she falls to the ground. "Blossom, you got to find a way to beat that dragon, I can't get Buttercup home if you don't do something about his surprise attacks!" Bubbles yells at her red-haired sister.  
  
Blossom thought hard: "The blue head has something to do with ice, while the red one is obviously fire-related. If I can only..." and then it hit her: "THAT'S IT!" She flies around the monster's heads, carefully avoiding getting burned or frozen. Suddenly, the blue head gets a shot from the red head's fire blast and the red head gets frozen in ice. This causes the dragon to cry out a massive roar in pain and both heads become limp as the beast falls to the ground.  
  
With the dragon defeated, Bubbles flies Buttercup home, hoping that it's not too late....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls aren't mine; Cartoon Network owns them

**Chapter 2**  
  
Watching the whole scene from a nearby rooftop with the dragon is a man, closely resembling the Puffs, wearing a red shirt, black pants, brown shoes and a black cap. This mysterious man with blue eyes, blonde hair, a black beard and glasses watches Blossom's every move closely, as if he's studying her.  
  
As Blossom flies off with the beast to drop him off at Monster Isle, he follows her, making sure to stay out of sight and make as less sound as possible, afraid Blossom's superior hearing might detect his presence.  
  
In a flash of blue light, Bubbles passes over the man's head and flies to her red-haired sister. As soon as Blossom delivers the beast to its rightful place, she meets up with Bubbles in mid-air. "How's Buttercup doing, is she gonna be alright?", the redhead asks. Bubbles shakes her head and tears start welling up from inside. "I don't know, the Professor said her situation is 'critical' and that she might die!"  
  
Blossom hugs her blonde-haired sister, who now started to cry. "She's in good hands, Bubbles, all we can do is hope for the best!", Blososm says, trying to suppress her own tears. The two sisters fly off towards Townsville. The mystery man follows them, but he can feel something is terribly wrong.  
  
His senses aren't deceiving him. In an instant, the sky darkens, as a solar eclipse turns day into night. But this is no ordinary eclipse. Nothing was mentioned about it anywhere and the next eclipse wasn't due in 23 years. On top of that, it almost seems as if the Moon didn't move from its position, because it blocks the Sun longer than it should have...  
  
Suddenly, a dark voice is heard: "One down, two to go!" It's Him, who's head now appears in front of the Moon. "What are trying to do to us now, Him?" Blossom asks the red demon. "You will find out soon enough, WHEN YOU ARE ALL GONE!" And with that, His head and the Sun creeps out from behind the Moon, basking Townsville in its warmth once again.  
  
"We better watch our backs from now on, Bubbles!", Blossom says, not sure what the most evilest of villains has in store for them. Bubbles nods her head and the sisters resume their way home, still followed by the mysterious man.


	3. Chapter 3

Hairy Gregory: I am under the strong belief that the Girls aren't so invincible when you attack them by surprise, that's why Butercup is so easily defeated. And as for Him - well, he just loves to show off. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, Cartoon Network does

**Chapter 3  
**  
Upon arriving home, the Professor and Buttercup are nowhere to be seen. When Blossom and Bubbles look into the lab, they see Buttercup strapped to a table with the Professor crying on his knees besides her.  
  
A bit hesitant, Bubbles asks: "Is Buttercup going to be ok, Professor?" The Professor looks at his golden-haired daughter and replies: "I've tried everything I could, but I can't get her to wake up. I'm afraid we're too late..." A monotone beep is heard, as the heart monitor attached to Buttercup indicates that her heart has seized all activity.  
  
Watching her sister die is too much for Bubbles to handle, as she starts to bawl uncontrollably. Even Blossom is unable to control her emotions anymore and starts to cry as well.  
  
Then, a knock on the door is heard and the Professor leaves his crying daughters to watch over their deceased sister's body. He opens the door, and sees the mysterious man, who's followed the Puffs all the way home. "Hello, my name is Mike and I couldn't help notice the mournful cries coming from within. Is there anything I can do to help?", the man asks politely, not sure how the Professor will react to the man's appearance.  
  
The Professor stares at the man in disbelief and stutters: "You're... you're" "Yes, I know", Mike answers, expecting this kind of response. "It's a long story". By this time, the Girls have come upstairs, with Bubbles carrying Buttercup's body.  
  
Upon seeing this strangely familiar looking man, the Girls' eyes become larger than usual as they stare at him with disbelief and confusion.  
  
"I can see you Girls are surprised to see someone like me. If you let me come in, I'll explain everything", Mike said.  
  
After letting the man in, Mike starts talking: "It all happened 10 years ago when I was in the military. I was one of few soldiers chosen to take part in a unique experiment. We were testing a black substance called 'Chemical X', which was said to have strange properties. After a while, we tried boiling the substance to see what extreme heat would do to it, but suddenly, the container we kept it in exploded and the chemical splashed all over me, turning me into this. I am the only one who survived the explosion alive and unharmed, well... kinda unharmed"  
  
"We're made out of Chemical X too", Bubbles suddenly says, clapping her hands to her mouth as if she just said something she shouldn't have.  
  
"I expected as much", Mike says. "After all, as far as I know, only Chemical X has this effect on people". He then turns his attention to Buttercup, lying next to him, still motionless. "I saw what happened to this poor girl. In fact, I've been watching your every move and I know that Him is the one who did this to her".  
  
Blossom crosses her arms and looks at Mike with a stern face. "You've been following us? You must be one of Him's spies!" Blossom charges her eye lasers. "Give me one good reason why we should trust you!"  
  
"Well, what would you say if I told you I know of a way to bring your sister back to life?", Mike answers. The Professor steps in front of Blossom, blocking her view. "If you can help us bring her back, we'll give you anything you want!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, Cartoon Network does  
  
**Chapter 4**

"I only want one thing and that is to help you in your battles", Mike replied. The Girls and the Prof huddle together.

Blossom: "How can we be sure we can trust him? If he _is_ a spy from Him, we'd better not reveal too much sensitive information to him"

Bubbles: "But he doesn't seem like a spy"

Blossom: "Think about it, he's been watching our every move, knows everything about us, who knows what more he knows that could endanger our existence?"

Professor: "Bubbles, I think Blossom has a point. He knows too much about us to be trusted that easily. I think you should put him to some sort of test."

Blossom: "But what could we let him do that wouldn't harm us?"

Professor: "Well, he says he can revive Buttercup, I think it would be ok if we let him try it, he can't kill her, since she's already dead."

Bubbles looked at the Professor with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, sweetie, if anything goes wrong, I won't let him come near you", the Professor said.

After a few minutes, they break up the huddle and Blossom addresses Mike: "Ok, we've decided you can try your thing with Buttercup. But if anything goes wrong, you won't be coming back here!"

Mike looks at Blossom and says: "Don't worry", if this fails, you'll never see me again"

Mike pulls out a syringe, filled with a black substance and pokes the needle into Buttercup's arm. He injects the fluid and pulls the syringe out again. Soon after, Buttercup's heart starts beating again and the girl slowly opens her eyes. "Ungh… what happened?", Buttercup asks.

Bubbles jumps up with joy and gives her sister a big hug. "Buttercup, you're alive again!"

Soon after, the rest of the family joins the group hug. Not exactly sure why she gets so much attention all of a sudden, she savors the moment, not knowing if she'll ever get one again.

Once everyone lets go of her, she asks: "What happened? Last thing I remember is being very cold, and then all went dark."

The professor explains the whole story: the dragon freezing her, her dying, the strange man in their home, everything.

After all this information has sunk in, Buttercup just sits on the couch like she's stoned. Eventually, she starts to mumble: "I was dead… I died… I got killed, I, the strongest Puff, got killed by a stupid ice-breathing dragon! Him is soo gonna pay for doing this to me!" and with that, she flies out of the door.

Blossom: "You'd better go after her, Bubbles, I don't think she knows what she's doing!" Bubbles nods and flies after Buttercup.

Mike: "So much for gratitude, you bring her back to life, but s simple 'thank you' is apparently too much for her!"

Blossom walks up to Mike. "Don't worry; she has trouble expressing her true feelings. Deep down inside, I'm sure she's grateful for what you've done." This brightens Mike's mood a bit. Blossom looks out of the window: "We'd better go after them; they can't handle Him by themselves." And with that, they fly off after the two Puff sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

Hairy Gregory: The script form wasn't planned when I wrote chapter 4, but I failed writing the spoken parts in present tense, so I resorted to an easier way.

Final chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls; Cartoon Network does

**Chapter 5**  
  
Blossom and Mike arrive at Him's lair, but upon entering, a strange chill runs down Mike's spine. "Something is definitely wrong here", says Mike as he and Blossom make their way around crevasses, hordes of demons and horrific scenes, too gruesome for the human mind to imagine. Then, they reach Him's living quarters, but what they see there is worse than they imagined: both Bubbles and Buttercup are captured and dangling above a pit filled with Antidote X, the only substance in the world that could remove the Girls' powers, even kill them.  
  
A pink puff of smoke rises from the ground and transforms into a familiar figure: Him. "So glad you could join us, Blossom", Him speaks in his effeminate voice. "As you can see, I captured both your sisters and now their lives depend ON YOU!" Blossom is absolutely horrified to see her sisters like that, but she knows that she can't save them both at the same time, and to make things worse, Mike has disappeared!  
  
"Looking for your new friend?" Him says in a rather sarcastic voice, and Mike appears besides him, an evil look can be seen on his face. "No, it can't be!" Blossom says, now more terrified than ever. "But it is, my dear, it is!" speaks the red demon. "He's under my spell and will obey my every command! NOW WATCH YOUR SISTERS DIE IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!", and He snaps the ropes, sending the Girls plummeting towards the Antidote X pits.  
  
But, something Him didn't expect to happen, does: Mike breaks free from Him's spell and saves Buttercup. "Hurry, go save Bubbles, I'll take care of Him!", Mike yells to Blossom. Blossom wastes no time and saves her blonde-haired sister just in the nick of time. She removes Bubbles' and Buttercup's ropes and together, they join Mike in beating Him up.  
  
After receiving dozens of blows and jabs, Him raises a claw, chants a spell and in an instant, they get teleported back to Townsville. After they land, they hear Him saying: "You won for now, but the war isn't over, YOU WILL BE MINE ONE DAY, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter fades away, and together, the Girls and Mike fly home.  
  
Upon arriving, Buttercup steps towards Mike and says: "I... I... wanted... to thank you...and stuff, you know, for saving my life twice" and she gives him a big hug. "Thank you..."   
"No problem, I'm just happy to help people in need, that's all", Mike says, and he flies away. Blossom goes after him and asks: "Can we ever count on your help again if we need it?" Mike puts a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, just give me a call and I'll be there." He kisses her cheek, then flies off towards home. Blossom's face turns red as a tomato and as she watches their new ally fly away into the distance, she mumbles: "What a great guy..."  
  
THE END

Author's note: in case you hadn't guessed by now, Mike is none other than me!


End file.
